Hell Hath No Fury
by charming writer
Summary: Piper chases demons & turns into a Fury when she goes after them.. Cole, Paige & Melissa try & save her before she's one permanantly. Paige steals the BOS. Cole & Melissa grow closer together & The Elders ask Melissa to teach Paige her whitelighter side.


**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa Hale who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This's series three of my, Charmed season, which continues a week after "All Hell Breaks Loose" **

**Note: **** Hiya folks & welcome to my new season of Charmed. My stories will be different as they were then but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. Everyone who was there will still, be here minus Prue & Phoebe who're dead of course & some other characters that were introduced will be back this season. I'll still be using spells from the show & some I create myself which'll be different but still have the same affect & better sounding. I may, use some stories from season two as episode fillers to outweigh the main storyline going on here or I mayn't. I'll see about that when it comes along. **

**Extra Note: ****Episode three sees Piper on a demon rampage & her powers going wonky which land her in trouble when she's turned into a Fury after been attacked by some of them leaving Paige, Cole & Melissa to save her. Paige steals the Book Of Shadows & uses it on some of her work colleagues, Cole & Melissa grow closer together & Melissa becomes Paige's white lighter trainer when the Elders ask her to teach Paige that side of her. **

_Episode Three Wednesday Ninth September_

Melissa's Green Jeep Liberty

_Piper, Cole & Melissa are inside Melissa's new Green Jeep Liberty which screeches round a corner. Cole's driving up front with Piper in the passenger seat & Melissa's sitting behind spotting a brand new short golden brown flicked out bob. _

Piper:Okay, turn left up here. & can you step on the gas a little?

_Cole screeches round another corner, nearly hitting a taxi. Turning round Melissa yelps out as the taxi driver honks his horn. She apologises to him thorough her opened window._

Melissa: Sorry, sorry.

_Turning round she pats Cole on the shoulder._

Melissa: Jesus Cole watch, where you're driving will you. I've only just brought this classic you know.

Cole: Okay then you, drive Mel.

Piper: Sweetie, the demon won't wait around for us to go vanquish him.

Melissa**:** Mom hello we don't even know if we've the power to vanquish him. Scrying for random evil tells us nothing.

Piper: It tells us where the demons are & since we vanquished two already this week, I say it's working pretty well.

Melissa: You call wrapping your car around a pole working pretty well.

Piper: Well it got the demon.

Melissa: Yeah thanks to Cole saving our butts. Two witches & a half demon, does

not the Power of Three make.

Piper: So what're we supposed to do? Sit around & wait for them to pick us all off? If we didn't go after them, they'd come after us.

Cole: They're coming after you anyway, Piper. The Source's coming after you.

Melissa: &we won't be ready for him because instead of teaching Paige how to be a witch, we're out hunting for every Tom, Dick & Beelzebub in San Francisco & Kit's missing also which we should be putting up fliers about.

Cole**:** Okay guys do we've a plan here or?

Piper**:** The plans to vanquish the demon.

Cole: Great. Any chance you've mastered your powers yet or are you still freezing & exploding at random?

_Piper looking at him speaks. _

Piper: Random, but you know what they say, there's nothing like field practice. Turn here!

_Cole screeches round another corner & drives down an alley. Coming out he turns into in a disused area. _

Piper: Stop!

_Cole slams on the breaks. A bald demon in front of them's strangling a man. Piper, Cole & Melissa get outta the car. _

Piper: Hey! Big scary demon!

_The demon turns around & the man escapes from his grip & runs away. Piper tries to freeze/blow him up but hits a dumpster behind him instead. Seeing what's happened the demon turns round grinning. His eyes glow bright red. _

Piper: Oh, oh.

_The demon starts strangling Piper with his power. Holding her neck with her hands Piper coughs loudly & sinks to the floor. Acting quickly Melissa pulls a gun outta her pocket & aims it at the demon's head._

Melissa: HEY!

_Looking at her the demon sees a multiple vanquishing potion bullet fly outta the cock piece & go into his head making him groan in pain & feel bloated, His face turns red. _

Cole: Whoa he's goanna blow!

_He & Melissa run back into the car & close the doors. The demon explodes & green goo splats on the front windscreen & sides of the doors. Cole turns on the windscreen wipers. Piper alright now walks over to the car & opens up the passenger door._

Piper: Next!

_She grins & gets in the car. Cole & Melissa look at each other not believing what happened, then at Piper, who's still grinning._

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

MELISSA HALE

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PAIGE MATTHEWS

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

GUEST STARRING

THE FURIES

BOB COWAN

LILA

BILLY

DONNIE

LUCKY THE DOG

San Francisco Bay & City 

Various parts of San Francisco bay & city are been shown whilst "Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned" by Angtoria's playing.

Each morning I prayed my mirror displayed my disgrace.  
From the anger, bruised upon my face dragged through the halls.  
Your cycle reborn lose your grip on life.  
Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
Relive your nightmares through us hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
Unleash your pain and punish us reach out to you, you raise your iron fist.  
Betrayed, not raised, dismissed! Your loveless life, no heart warming twist.  
Neglect your, deflect! Forced to shy away dragged, we will fall.  
Corruption reborn lost your grip on life.  
Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
Relive your nightmares through us hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
Unleash your pain and punish us hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
Dismantle what's laid before you hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
Drive us insane & banish us.

Paige's Desk South Bay Social Services 

_Paige's at her desk reading a Witches & Witchcraft book. You hear her talking in a voiceover._

Paige: (In Her Head) Throughout history, witches have been misunderstood, persecuted & destroyed. The public hanging, downing's, & burning of women suspected of witchcrafts a far more recent chapter of our history then most people realise.

_Her boss Bob Cowan comes up to her._

Mr. Cowan: Paige.

_Paige quickly puts down the book & picks up a folder._

Paige: Yeah?

Mr. Cowan: What's the hold up on the O'Brien application?

Paige: Well, at the moment, the only things my boss standing over me distracting me from my work.

_She smiles awkwardly._

Mr. Cowan: Nice teeth. Have it on my desk by noon.

_He walks away. Paige whispers to an employee standing across the room._

Paige: Lila! What's the O'Brien application?

Lila: Adam O'Brien, the foster kid we're trying to get into the boarding school.

Paige: Oh my god.

Lila: Paige the scholarship applications due, like, today.

Paige: Ah I'm so lame.

_Billy, a young guy with bad acne, pushes the mail cart in front of Paige's desk. He puts her mail on her desk. _

Paige: Aw, Billy, I thought I told you to throw anything from creditors in the trash.

_He smiles. A man Donnie approaches him._

Donnie: Hi, Pizza-face. Look, I understand how difficult it is to tear yourself away from the cleavage in this section.

_He looks at Paige__**. **_

Donnie: But I'm goanna need my mail sometime today. Okay?

Billy: No problem.

Donnie: Go, go.

_Billy walks away. Donnie gives Paige a sleazy look which she doesn't like & walks across the room. _

Paige: Nice rug.

_Donnie's toupee orbs off his head & into Paige's hand, revealing his bald spot._

Donnie: What the hell?

_Donnie looks around. Paige's shocked & drops the toupee in a trash can. Everyone laughs & giggles at Donnie. He covers his head with a sheet of paper and walks away. Paige quickly leaves her desk._

Attic

_Piper, Cole & Melissa are there. Piper crosses out a page in the Book of Shadows while Phoebe looks on._

Melissa: Okay, I know you're happy we got him mom, but is it necessary to disfigure the book?

Piper**:** Hmm, this one could choke people & incinerate their flesh with his eyes. Wow that must sting.

_Hearing this Melissa looks at the book shocked._

Melissa: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Piper: Yeah I know.

Melissa: Mom this isn't funny.

Piper: Oh come on sweetie.

Cole: Mel's right Piper. You're lucky she shot that demon.

Piper: Hey it's not my fault if she went in all guns blazing now is it?

Cole: Mel had no choice. Her powers aren't active as yours & Paige's are so she needs extra protection.

Piper: Well if she hadn't swapped powers with Phoebe in the first place she wouldn't need them.

Melissa: Hey you know I can't help that mom. Under the circumstances & the way things were going I had no choice.

Piper: Everyone has a choice Mel.

Cole: Including you Piper. You could've gotten yourself killed. Do you know that?

_He walks over to Piper._

Piper: Yes, Cole, I know killed very well.

Cole: Then why do you wanna keep risking your life & Mel's, not to mention mine? There's a legion of Bounty Hunters on my ass & I'm supposed to be lying low but instead I'm out protecting you guys.

Piper: You know what, Cole? Next time, you can stay home.

Cole: Not if you're going on these suicide missions, I won't because if even if you don't think you need protecting Mel does.

_The doorbell rings downstairs. _

Cole: & I'm not goanna let her loose, her life or watch her loose her mom's as well.

_Melissa goes over to him & touches his shoulder._

Melissa: Cole hey would you mind, go seeing whose, at the door for us, whilst me, & mom have a little chat?

Cole: Sure. If it's the Source, I'll just ask him to come back later. (To Melissa) We need to talk.

_He leaves the attic. Melissa turning round talks to Piper._

Melissa: Cole's right mom. We have a system for fighting demons which's worked pretty well this last year.

Piper: I think my sisters being killed counts as a pretty big glitch in the system.

Melissa: Look I know you're angry mom & I understand why you're doing this.

Piper: Then w-why are you fighting me on this? What-what's the problem with getting a little proactive?

Melissa: Because we're not ready to get proactive. We're not ready for anything. I'm still trying to handle aunt, Phoebe's powers & your ones are going wonky. & then there's our, other lives also.

Piper: Which's, my point entirely. The faster we get rid of these demons, the faster we get back to our normal lives or at least what's left of them.

_The attic door opens & Paige walks in._

Paige: Knock, knock. Hi sorry if I've dropped by unannounced.

_She notices Melissa's new hairstyle._

Paige: Wow hey you've changed your hair. That looks great.

Melissa: Thanks yeah & don't worry about it. This's your house now to Paige. You've every right to come here.

Paige: Thanks. I don't know why I'm here exactly. I suppose I'm just kinder having a hard time being surrounded by people &.

Melissa: Not being able to tell them your half white lighter/half witch who can orb & move things with your mind & heal people also with help.

_Paige giggles uncertainly._

Paige: (Laughing) Yeah it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue.

_Piper picks up a map & a crystal._

Melissa: Well being a witch can be tough on friendships. I know my cousins & Ihad the same problem but then been a family we had each other to talk to. My mom, aunt Prue & Aunt Phoebe had that also which came in very handy.

_Turning left she notices what Piper's got._

Melissa: Mom what're you doing?

Piper**:** Well it's a little chatty up here, so I'm goanna go scry for evil in my bedroom.

_Hearing this Paige looks confused._

Paige: (Confused) Scry?

_Piper heads for the door._

Piper: Yeah, it's um. I'll let Mel explain that to you. I'll see you later.

_She leaves the attic._

Melissa: It's basically a supernatural LoJack that helps you locate someone you're looking for. You need a map a crystal & most importantly something that belongs to the person otherwise it won't work. You tie the person's thing to the end of crystal then hang it over the map & swing it round till the magical energy pulls you to point where the person is.

Paige: Well can't you just use that big book for it? I mean, it's a book of spells, right?

_Paige walks over to the Book._

Melissa: Yes but it's much more than that. It's hard to explain though.

Paige**:** It looks so old.

Melissa: Well actually it dates back to the Salem witch trials so you can't get any older then that.

Paige: Wow.

Melissa: Yeah our ancestor Melinda Warren first started it then it passed down through every generation until it reached my mom & Aunts then my cousins & me.

Paige: God it must be very powerful to survive that long. Wonder what its secret is?

Melissa: The book has a protection spell which Melinda cast to protect itself from evil.

Paige: Protect itself. How?

Melissa: If someone evil tries to take it, it flies outta their hand or falls off the pedestal & moves away. Or if the books open it'll close & do the same thing.

Paige: So someone like Cole can't touch it for example even though he's half human.

Melissa: No because he's half demon also which's what the book senses.

Paige: What about anyone good can they touch it besides us?

Melissa: Yes. Which's why we keep the attic locked when we're not home or someone's here unless it's dad or Darryl whom we know of course.

Paige: Oh right.

_Touching the cover Paige fingers it caressingly. _

Paige: What's this?

_She points to the triquetra symbol in the middle._

Melissa: That's called the triquetra which symbolises the power of three. The top stands for telekinesis, the left molecular stasis & the right premonitions.

_Sliding her top down Melissa shows Paige the same image she's got tattooed of that on her back. _

Melissa: I have it tattooed on my back also.

Paige: Why?

Melissa: Because it reminds me who I am. My cousins had that also. I've got other tattoos of my future kid's names one of an angel reminding me of my former white lighter side & another of Sam my former fiancé which I haven't got removed yet.

_Paige's intrigued hearing this._

Paige: (Intrigued) Wow you were engaged? What happened?

Melissa: When my Aunts died I was afraid I wouldn't live to see Shax vanquished so I split up with him. Then me, & mom found you of course & things changed.

Paige: Do you wanna get back with him?

_Thinking about it Melissa shakes her head._

Melissa: (Shaking Head) I can't. As much as I love Sam we've got the Source to vanquish & I have to do that with a clear head.

_Paige looks at her sympathetically._

Paige: I'm sorry.

Melissa: That's alright. I'm not giving up on men completely just taking a hiatus till that's sorted out. Besides there's plenty of more fish Paige.

_Thinking about that Paige answers._

Paige: True. May I?

Melissa: If you want yes. It's your book also so you can look at it anytime you want. I'd walk you through it right now, but I have to talk to Cole.

Paige: Well, maybe I can take it to my office then.

_Melissa shakes her head._

Melissa: (Shaking Her Head) Oh, no, no, no, no. The book doesn't leave the house. That's a big rule here. But feel free to thumb through it though & I'll be back in a few minutes.

_Melissa leaves the attic. Paige flips through the Book & stops at an Instant Karma Spell._

Paige: Oh wow this could solve a lot of problems.

_She gets some Post-it notes out & a pen & starts writing down the spell._

Sunroom

_Cole & Melissa are waiting there for Leo to orb in which he does soon afterwards._

Leo: What is it? What's wrong?

Cole: You've got to talk to your wife Leo.

Melissa: Cole, remember what I said about being gentle?

Leo: What about my wife?

Cole: She's outta control.

Melissa: Cole!

Leo: What?

Melissa: We're just worried about mom that's all.

Leo: Why?

Melissa: Because she's very, very angry.

Leo: Well, of course she's angry. She's grieving.

Melissa: & if she were punching through walls, I'd happily fix that but.

Cole: Instead she's punching through demons.

Leo: Okay I'll talk to her.

_Cole moves closer to Leo._

Cole: Leo she has no regard for her own life or anyone else's. She's Charles Bronson, cubed.

_Leo looks at Cole little angry. _

Leo: (Angry) I said I'd talk to her.

_Melissa stands in between them two._

Melissa: Guys, can we not refer mom to Charles Bronson please thank you. Now Cole can me & dad have a minute alone please?

Cole: Sure.

Melissa:Thank you.

_Cole leaves the room as Leo & Melissa walk in the lounge. _

Lounge

_They sit on the couch there._

Melissa: It's not just that she's violent, dad. She's not acting like herself. She's completely dismissive of Paige & her powers are wonky. She would've died earlier had I not shot the demon because she didn't know he could choke people & incinerate them with his eyes. She had a go at me for that even though my powers aren't active as hers are. It takes a lot of time, money & effort to buy & make those bullets dad.

_Looking at her he sympathises._

Leo: I know sweetie.

Melissa: But mom doesn't. She doesn't understand that & I don't know what to do anymore.

Leo: It's strange how you used to know what to do been their white lighter & all but now things have changed your having to do two roles at once been their mediator & leader at other times.

Melissa: Yeah & I'm finding it hard to do. In the future I was just mediator between Patty & Ben.

Leo: Which you knew what to do cause' you knew & lived with them. Here it's different as you don't know Paige yet.

Melissa: Which I'd like to but mom won't let me.

Leo: Not a lot of fun, huh?

Melissa: There not jobs I'd have asked for. & I'm not sure I'll be any good at them but I just, don't really have time to worry about that right now.

Leo:I'll talk to her.

Melissa: Thanks, dad.

_They hug. _

Melissa: Although not to rush this tender moment, but she's already started scrying in her room.

_Leo orbs out & Melissa falls, head first on the couch. She looks upward. _

Melissa: Hey you don't have to show of you, know.

Attic

_Paige has Post-it notes stuck all over the Book Of Shadows. Running outta Post-its she looks around. Getting an idea, Paige closes the Book & carries it to the window._

Paige: Okay, book, protect yourself.

_She opens the window & drops the Book of Shadows out. It lands on the grass._

_Melissa calls up from downstairs._

Melissa: (From Downstairs) Paige! I'll be right up!

_Paige heads for the door._

Stairs

_Melissa's nearly at the top as Paige comes around the corner nearly bumping into her._

Melissa: Hey!

Paige: Hey!

_Melissa laughs._

Melissa: (Laughing) What's the rush?

_They walk downstairs._

Paige: Uh, work you know. Lunch break's over. Gotta, go.

Melissa: But we haven't even talked yet.

Paige: Oh that's alright. Don't worry about it.

Melissa: Well maybe you can come by later then.

Paige: Sure yeah whatever. Bye.

_She waves & leaves._

Melissa: Bye.

_She __looks upstairs suspiciously. _

Melissa: Hmm that's weird.

_Then feels, her dog Lucky stroke his head against her leg. Turning round she strokes him. _

Melissa: Yeah boy I know.

Piper & Leo's Room 

_Piper's scrying there with Leo standing nearby her._

Leo:Honey listen, it's not just that it's dangerous risking your own life but it's dangerous risking Mel's also.

Piper: Leo, White lighters are supposed to guide. Not judge. Just because I'm doing things a little different doesn't mean there's a problem.

_She drops the crystal._

Leo: Piper, I'm your husband, not just you're White lighter & when you speak to me or our daughter like that there is a problem. You powers are wonky & I can't help you unless you talk to me.

Piper: It hurts to talk, Leo. It hurts to breathe. So unless you've some idea how to bring my sisters back, then I don't wanna talk about it.

Leo**: **Is that what you don't wanna say? Or is it that you still blame Mel for swapping powers with Phoebe & for elder Sandra not being able to heal her & Prue.

Piper: No, Leo. I don't blame them. I blame evil. Why-why do you think I'm doing all this? For, kicks?

Leo:Honestly, I think you're doing it because it's easier than confronting what you're really feeling.

_Piper starts scrying again & the crystal points to a place on the map._

Piper:Demon.

Leo:What?

Piper: I've got work to do.

_She walks outta the room shouting._

Piper: (Shouting) Cole, Mel! Let's go!

Copy Room

_Paige's there, trying to copy the Book of Shadows. Donnie walks in checks out Paige's butt & fixes his toupee. _

Donnie: Nothing like a copy room with a view.

_He pours himself some coffee. Paige straightens up. Billy walks in._

Donnie: Hey Clearasil, what's popping?

_Donnie laughs & leaves the room._

Paige: Don't worry about him, Billy. He's a jerk to everyone.

Billy:Yeah, I know. That's why his mail gets lost... frequently.

_Paige, smiles._

Paige:Hey, is there something wrong with this copier?

Billy:No I don't think so. I just ran a whole bunch off.

Paige: Everything keeps coming up blank.

Billy: Are you trying to copy a book?

_She pushes the lid of the copier down trying to hide it._

Paige:Nah, it's nothing really. It's cool.

Billy:Well, if you need me to do it for you, just say the word.

Paige:Thanks. You're sweet.

_He smiles shyly & pours some coffee. Paige turns over the Book of Shadows & whispers the Vanishing Spell._

Paige: (Whispering) LET THE OBJECT OF THE OBJECTION BECOME BUT A DREAM, AS I CAUSE THE TO BE UNSEEN.

_Billy groans as a magical light surrounds his face. _

Paige: You okay, Billy?

Billy:Yeah. I just, uh, got a little head rush.

_He turns around showing that his acne has cleared to Paige._

Paige:Oh my god, it worked.

_She closes up the Book._

Paige: Oh my god.

_She picks it up & goes over to Billy._

Billy:Paige is everything alright?

Paige:It will be from now on.

_She kisses him on the cheek & leaves. Billy, smiles._

Alleyway

_Cole, Piper & Melissa are walking down there._

Melissa: Okay mom, Cole & I do not support this. & if you insist on doing it, then you are going in alone.

Piper:Alright. I'll see you at home.

Melissa: (To Cole) I told you that wouldn't work.

Cole:Wellit was worth a shot.

_Stopping suddenly Melissa smells something. _

Melissa: Wait a minute. Do you smell smoke?

_The other two stop then._

Piper:It's coming from in there.

_Piper points to a large wooden door. There's smoke rising from underneath it. A man calls out from inside._

Man:(From Inside) What is that? What is it? Stop! Stop!

_Cole walks over to the door. _

Cole: Who is that?

_He sees Piper moving forward._

Cole: What're you doing?

Piper:Get back, I'll blow it up. Go on.

_Cole backs away from the door & Piper freezes Cole & the smoke._

Melissa: Uh, mom.

Piper: Yeah, yeah. Crap. Okay.

_Piper takes off her coat & throws it on the ground. She wiggles her arms to relax herself then uses her power. The door blows up, sending Cole flying across the alley, landing on a car & falling off on the ground._

Melissa: Mom!

_She runs over to Cole._

Piper:What? Oh!

_A man runs outside, knocking Piper over. Three furies follow. Phoebe helps Cole up. Piper gets ready to use her power._

Cole:Piper, let them go!

_Piper blows up a car in front of the Furies. They turn around._

Piper:Uh-oh.

_Piper tries to freeze them but freezes Cole instead again._

Piper: They're-they're-th-th-they're immune to my powers.

Melissa: Unfortunately, Cole isn't.

_A Fury attacks Piper but she dodges their hits. Another goes for Melissa. Piper picks up a trash can lid & the Fury puts a hole in it. Melissa ducks kneeing a Fury in the chest then grabbing it swings it round & kicks the Fury outta the way. A second one comes up behind her as the other Fury gets up off the floor. Seeing them either end Melissa's astral form projects in behind one fury & swipes her leg at it as her real self concentrates on the second one with an athame. The two girls dish out their own brand of justice with an array of fury knife swipes, kicks & punches till getting them close together real Melissa pulls out two multiple vanquishing guns cross ways & fires bullets from them which they dodge smoking out then in behind grabbing both Melissa's & trying to smoke them._

Melissa: (Coughing, gasping) Mom, unfreeze Cole.

Piper:What if I blow him up?

_Cole unfreezes. Seeing Melissa he throws an energy ball at Fury one behind astral Melissa destroying her_._ Fury two disappears whilst number three knocks Piper down & blows smoke in her mouth. She coughs._

Melissa: Cole!

_Cole throws an energy ball engulfing the Fury in flames. Piper continues to cough._

Hallway

_Entering in Melissa deactivates the burglar alarm as Cole closes the front door. Melissa goes off to retrieve Lucky from outside the garden. _

Piper:Okay I'm goanna take out those chain-smokin' cancer bitches if it's the last thing I do.

Cole: It might be the last thing you do Piper.

Piper:That's real supporting Cole. Whose side you on?

Cole:At the moment Mel's.

_Piper coughs. Cole follows her into the kitchen._

Kitchen

_Coming in Piper talks as Melissa's feeding Lucky._

Piper:Well, last time I checked, Mel's my daughter which, technically puts her on my side so why are we arguing?

Melissa:We're not arguing, mom we're discussing. You're arguing. & you're already hurt.

Piper:Mel I'm fine.

_She takes a water bottle out of the fridge & has a sip._

Melissa: No your not you're coughing like you've got bronchitis.

Cole: & you're out fighting demons when you should be, laying low.

Melissa: & teaching Paige the craft.

Cole: & sorting out your emotions so you can regain control of your powers.

_He & Piper walk outta the kitchen. Melissa talks to Lucky._

Melissa: Stay there boy.

_She follows them as Lucky continues eating._

Dining Room

_They go through the Dining Room. _

Cole:Which we need especially with those demons.

Piper:My emotions are completely in check Cole maybe it's you two who should be sorting them out.

Melissa: Excuse me?

Piper: Well you didn't cry at Prue & Phoebe's funeral & you're already bagging Phoebe's stuff up when she hasn't even been dead five minutes so you tell me who needs help.

Melissa: Hang on you know, already why I didn't cry at their funeral.

Cole: & Phoebe was my girlfriend so it's my decision whether I get rid of her stuff or not.

Piper: No Cole it's mine. She was my sister.

Cole: & you'll never do it Piper just like you won't do it with Prue. We can't hang onto their stuff forever otherwise we'll never move on which's exactly what you should do with these demons.

Piper: Hey I'm doing this because it's what we do we eliminate evil.

_They stop at the bottom of the stairs._

Cole:Regardless of the consequences. Now you sound like Prue.

Piper: Okay, Cole. I'm goanna vanquish the cancer girls with or without your help. So either tell me what you know or get outta the way.

_Cole looks at Melissa. She shrugs her shoulders._

Cole: They're called Furies.

Piper: & those are?

Melissa: They were three spirits of vengeance in Geek mythology. They lived in the underworld & punished all evildoers either with madness or insanity.

Cole: Only these ones are modern knockoffs. But their mo's still the same, though.

Piper: They punish evildoers?

Cole: Yeah. Although beware these Furies have no temperance. They'll go after a shoplifter as soon as a murderer & they take great pleasure in the kill.

Piper: & we'll take great pleasure in the, vanquish.

_Piper goes up the stairs Melissa stands in front of Cole._

Melissa: You're worried aren't you encase they come after you. Have they done that before?

Cole: No but when they focus their thoughts on you, they force you to hear the cries of all your former victims.

Melissa: Yeah I know. The Greek Furies did that also. Besides you're not the demon who did those things anymore.

_Piper screams from upstairs. Cole & Melissa go upstairs._

Attic

_Piper's standing in front of the empty Book of Shadows mouth open in shock._

Piper: Evil got the Book of Shadows. How did evil get the Book of Shadows?

_Realising what's happened Melissa speaks._

Melissa: Oh, no.

Piper: Oh, no, sweetie? A demon has the Book of Shadows. Oh no doesn't cover it.

Cole: I'll go see what I can find out.

_He turns to leave but Melissa stops him._

Melissa: No, wait. Alright mom, if I tell you what happened will you promise me you won't overreact.

Piper:That depends on what you tell me.

Melissa: Okay well I think it might be feasible that, uh, Paige borrowed the book.

Piper: (Angry) She, she did what? Why would you let her do that?

Melissa: See now this's what I meant about overreacting. It's just that...

Cole: You let Paige take the Book of Shadows outta the Manor?

Melissa: No of course not. She knew we don't do that. It's just she left pretty quick & obviously threw it.

_She looks at the open window._

Piper: (Angry) Outta the window?

Melissa: Mom, I don't...

Piper: (Angry) Mel, why would you even leave her alone with it?

Melissa: Because she's family.

_Piper looks at her coldly._

Piper: No she isn't.

_She storms outta the room. Melissa shouts out after her._

Melissa: (Shouting) Mom!

_She follows her. Cole pulls up a chair & sits down on it. Melissa runs back in._

Melissa: Are you coming?

Cole: To vanquish you're Aunt? No thanks I think I'll sit this one out.

_Melissa runs back out & Cole sits there twiddling his thumbs._

South Bay Social Services

_Lila's looking at Billy's face._

Lila: It's unbelievable.

Billy: Maybe it was the light from the copy machine.

_They start to walk through the office. Billy's pushing the mail cart._

Lila: God, this day's amazing. I mean, you went & got cute...

Billy: You think?

Lila: Totally. & then my car loan comes through, like, outta nowhere.

_They pass Paige's desk. Paige's on the phone smiling. _

Lila: My credits worse than Paige's. You know, I still can't believe all of this.

Billy: It's amazing.

_Billy & Lila walk away. _

Paige: (on phone) Sir, I take full responsibility for being late with the application. I'm just simply asking for a deadline extension.

Man: (on phone) Well, I can't give you a deadline extension.

Paige: Look I'm asking that you not punish Adam O'Brien who's already had a tough enough life for my mistake. (Listens) Sir, all I'm saying is…

_She looks down at the Book of Shadows which's sitting on her lap & says the spell written out._

Paige: THESE WORDS WILL TRAVEL THROUGH THE MINDS OF STUBBORN PARTIES & UNBIND, THE THOUGHTS TOO RIGID TO BE KIND, A COMPROMISE THEY'LL DISENTWINE.

_The spell has an affect on the man on the phone._

Man: (on phone) How does six o'clock on Friday sound?

Paige: Six o'clock Friday's perfect. Thank you so much.

_She hangs up._

Paige: Victory!

_Lila & Billy look over at her._

Lila: You got the extension?

Paige: Yep.

_Lila walks over to her._

Lila: Unbelievable. You're into all that witchy stuff, right?

_Hearing this Paige looks at her a little awkwardly. _

Paige: (Awkward) Excuse me?

Lila: Well, I'm just thinking there must be something in the stars today. I mean, Billy's face, my car, now this. Is there a full moon or something?

_Trying not to look too suspicious Paige quickly thinks of an excuse. _

Paige: I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm goanna call my student loan sharks & take full advantage of it.

Lila: Ooh yeah me too.

_Paige laughs. Lila walks away. Donnie comes up to her & stands behind her._

Donnie: You know, Paige?

_He talks in her ear._

Donnie: As a lawyer, I can so easily get those nasty creditors off your back. & if you can't pay me back, we can always take it out in trade.

Paige: Or I could just sue your ass for sexual harassment & pay you with my fat punitive settlement.

Donnie: The way you dress, the judge would admire my restraint.

_He walks away._

Paige: That's it.

_She finds the Instant Karma Spell in the Book of Shadows & looks up smiling. _

Paige: Perfect. I'll just change demon to dirt bag.

Outside South Bay Social Services

_Melissa parks her car up then she & Piper get out & Melissa locks it then they both walk towards the building. _

Piper: I don't understand how anyone can be that stupid.

Melissa: Well I don't understand why you haven't stopped ranting since we left the house.

Piper: You're right. You're right. I'm sorry.

Melissa: Yes, Paige made a mistake.

Piper: A mistake? She stole from us.

Melissa: She borrowed. Okay borrowed.

Piper: She threw our family heritage outta the window!

Melissa: Only because we haven't really explained the significance of the book to her which's part of what we should be doing by teaching her the craft.

Piper: Okay, sweetie, it's not just a book alright. It's like, part of our family.

_Piper coughs. Melissa puts her arm around Piper._

Melissa Paige's not a killer. She hasn't killed anyone. & she's not a demon we're out to vanquish.

Piper: I get that, sweetie

Melissa: I don't think you do mom because the way you're behaving you could wind up killing an innocent.

Piper: Highly unlikely.

_She coughs._

Melissa: You alright?

_Donnie runs outta the building with a bunch of women following him._

Donnie: Hey! Hey! Get away from me!

_They surround him._

Piper: What the hell's going on?

Lila: Come on. Give Mama some sugar.

_He sinks to the ground & they fall all over him. Paige comes outta the building holding her bag so it covers her chest. She goes over to Piper & Phoebe._

Piper: You are so...

_They notice something wrong & open her coat to reveal her very large breasts._

Melissa: Busted? Whoa hello there as big as mine.

Piper: You stole our sacred book so you could perform magical plastic surgery on yourself?

Paige: You think I did this on purpose? My body was perfectly fine just as it was. Thank you.

_Donnie calls out again from underneath the crowd. _

Donnie: I mean it! Get away from me!

_Piper freezes the crowd._

Melissa: Mom, you could've just blown up a dozen innocent people.

Piper: I took a chance.

Melissa: See? Are you listening to yourself?

Piper: (to Paige) What happened?

Paige: I don't know. They just... grew.

Piper: & you had nothing to do with that.

Melissa: Did you cast any spells?

_Paige looks quizzical. _

Paige: (Quizzical) Why?

Melissa: Because if you did that would explain everything.

Paige: I may've cast one.

_Melissa gives her a look. _

Paige: Or Five.

Piper: Five?

Melissa: Okay, what did you do just before you turned into Betty Boop?

Paige: Well, I cast a spell on this slime ball I work with so I could give him a taste of his own medicine.

Melissa: Uh-huh.

_Turning round Melissa, points to Donnie._

Melissa: That the slime ball?

_Paige looks at Donnie & nods._

Piper: & that's the backfire.

Paige: Backfire?

Melissa: You misused magic to make him the object of ogling, & the spell backfired & did the same thing to you. It's called personal gain.

Piper: Which you would've learned if you'd bothered to ask. But now instead of vanquishing demons, we're goanna have to spend the afternoon fixing your mess.

Melissa: Okay, mom, call dad & get him to orb whomever home. We'll have to protect him till we figure out how to reverse the spell. Paige & I will grab the book & meet you there.

_Piper looks at Paige & shakes her head. She walks away. Melissa calls out to her. _

Melissa: Hey make sure you don't crash my car.

_Paige looks down at her breasts._

Paige's Car

_Paige & Melissa are driving down the road in Paige's light green Volkswagen Beetle. Paige's driving whilst Melissa's sitting in the passenger seat looking through the Book of Shadows._

Paige: Are my boobs goanna stay this way forever?

Melissa:Not if I find a reversal spell.

Paige: What about your mom? Is she goanna stay mad at me forever?

Melissa: No. It's just um... she hasn't really been herself lately. You know a lot of ups & downs since her sisters.

Paige: I understand. The last thing I wanted to do was add to your guys' stress. I just wanted to get back at Donnie.

Melissa: I know you did Paige. & I understand the temptation, I really do.

Paige: You do?

Melissa: Uh hmm.

_Pausing a second she remembers something that happened in the future._

Melissa: In the future after my cousins & my adopted families died & we fought out we were witches all we thought about at first was getting them back. We fought an ancient book containing dark magic & a spell which could resurrect people. Of course we didn't know when we cast it that they'd become zombie's & wouldn't remember anything of their former lives.

_Hearing this Paige looks shocked. _

Paige: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Melissa: Yeah seeing the way they were we couldn't let them live like that so we reversed the spell & sent them back but it taught us a lot about personal gain & what happens if you abuse it which's why the Book Of Shadows never leaves the house.

Paige: Right. Sorry.

_She tries to change into third gear but has a little trouble._

Paige: My boobs are in the way. Can you put it into third for me?

Melissa: Yeah sure. Ready? Here we go.

_Melissa moves the gearstick into third. The tyres screech._

Paige: Thanks.

Melissa: No worries.

_Paige looks at Melissa quickly before turning back & speaks._

Paige: Hey how do you cope like this when you're driving?

Melissa: I drive auto like mom does. Can't, stand gears. & my cars a lot bigger & my seats back further so it doesn't encroach on my boobs.

Paige: Oh right. Hey have you found the spell yet?

_Melissa finds a page about Furies._

Melissa: No, but I have found the demons. Oh sweet lord.

Paige: What? You can't say "demons" followed by "Oh sweet lord". I'm new at this, I'm likely to panic.

Melissa: Okay, uh, fury smoke kills bad guys, but in good people, it looks for a portal of unexpressed fury.

Paige: &?

Melissa: It builds until it consumes your humanity & turns you into a Fury. This must be what Cole meant about the modern knock off from the Greek myth.

Paige: What?

Melissa: Um, we fought the Furies today & mom got smoked.

Paige: Wait. Are you saying that Piper's turning into a demon?

Melissa: Well from what my aunts told me it wouldn't be the first time.

_Paige gives her a funny look. _

Melissa: Okay uh, step on it & hit the clutch. I'm going into fourth. Ready? On three. One, two, three.

_She changes to fourth which makes them go faster._

Lounge

_Donnie lands on the couch._

Leo: Easy, Piper.

Piper: What're you protecting him now?

Donnie: Wh-wh-what the hells going on? & what's with the chicks? They've gone crazy.

Piper: This chick just saved your ass you snivelling ingrate.

_Donnie gets up._

Donnie: Do you see what I mean?

Piper: Who said you could get up?

_She pushes him over the back of the couch._

Leo: What's the matter with you? Okay, honey look, I don't know what's going on, but we really need to talk.

Piper: Leo, you know what? I'm sick of talking.

_Piper blows Leo up but he reassembles himself & orbs back in. Piper goes over to Donnie. Leo orbs back in._

Leo: Now we really need to talk. Piper, you do not use your powers on me or a mortal.

_He stands behind her._

Leo: Do you hear me?

_Cole stands at the doorway._

Cole: Back away slowly, Leo. She's becoming a Fury.

Leo: What?

_Piper grows large black fingernails._

Cole: There's no reasoning with her now.

_Leo stands in front of her._

Leo: Piper, you're a good witch. Do you hear me? Fight this.

_Piper touches his face, & pushes him over the couch._

Donnie: Oh God! Help!

_Piper goes over & scratches Donnie. Cole gets a low level energy ball ready. Piper picks up Donnie & blows smoke. Cole throws the energy ball at Piper which pushes her back. Paige & Melissa walk in._

Melissa: Cole!

Cole: I, well...

_Piper looks at the crowd angrily. _

Piper: (Angry) That wasn't very nice.

_She smokes outta the room._

Lounge

_Time lapse later Melissa's looking through the Book of Shadows, as Leo's kneeling beside Donnie, who's asleep on the couch._

Leo: Cole hit her with an energy ball.

Melissa: Dad it was a low voltage one.

Leo: Oh yeah what about the time he hit you huh?

_Paige looks shocked hearing this. _

Paige: (Shocked) Cole hit you?

Melissa: He was trying to make sure this gang called The Brotherhood didn't suspect him & he apologised.

Leo: Well he didn't this time.

Melissa: Yeah because he knew what you'd say that's why. Besides would you prefer he'd let her kill an innocent?

Leo: I'd prefer that he wouldn't use his demonic powers on my wife. I can't believe that you let him go look for her.

Paige: Oh, this all my fault. I shouldn't have stolen the Book of Shadows.

Leo: You stole the Book of Shadows?

Melissa: Dad please you need to calm down & focus okay. Now heal Donnie's wounds.

_Leo heals Donnie's scratches._

Melissa: I just hope Cole finds her fast because if this's like the time I turned into a Banshee, she's goanna be hungry for a kill.

_Leo stands up._

Paige: I'm sorry you turned into a what?

Melissa: A Banshee.

_Turning the Books Of Shadows Melissa shows Paige what she means._

Melissa: Here.

Paige: Oh my god they really look like that?

_Melissa nods her head._

Melissa: Yep.

Paige: & they really do this?

Melissa: It happened after my future changed completely. I had a hard time getting used to my new life & one of them sensed that & homed in on me.

Paige: Why didn't it kill you?

Melissa: Because like it says what I wrote at the bottom with witches you turn into Banshee's instead of dying & if you kill just one person you stay a Banshee forever.

Paige: Okay I need to sit down.

_She sits on the couch next to Donnie. Donnie wakes & sits up & stares straight at Paige's breasts._

Donnie: Whoa.

_Paige punches him in the face, knocking him out._

Leo: Paige!

_Paige stands up._

Paige: What? You only said I couldn't use magic to punish him.

_Melissa stands up._

Melissa: Okay, dad, orb Donnie back to his office, heal him there, & make sure he doesn't narc us out for being witches.

Leo: How?

Melissa: Use memory dust on him.

Paige: Memory dust?

Melissa: White lighter powder that makes people temporarily, forget things.

Leo: Which can, only be used in emergencies.

Melissa: Which this is or do you want what happened to Aunt Prue & Aunt Phoebe happen again.

_Relieving that moment Leo talks. _

Leo: No.

Melissa: Right then.

Leo: What about Piper?

Melissa: You just do your job. & we'll do ours. We'll get mom back. I promise.

_Leo touches Donnie & they orb out. Paige & Melissa sit on the couch._

Paige: Um, I hate to ask, but how're we goanna get his wife back? I mean, she's kinder full-on demon.

Phoebe: No she blew dad up with her witch powers meaning she's half/half like Cole & she doesn't have the talons yet. That comes with the first kill. Besides, if my aunts saved her when she turned into a Wendigo...

Paige: I'm sorry a Wendi-what?

Melissa: A Wenidgo

_She flips the book to the right page. _

Melissa: Here.

_Paige looks at the picture._

Paige: Err he looks like a Werewolf.

Melissa: They sorter are but a lot meaner. There killed by fire. My ex fiancée & his brother got one last year.

Paige: Wow there witches to?

Melissa: No hunters. There humans who kill demons & other supernatural beings like us but with weapons not powers.

_She finds the Instant Karma Spell afterwards. _

Melissa: Okay is this the spell you used?

Paige: Uh-huh.

_Melissa picks up a notepad & pen._

Paige: Is there some sorter spell I could do, you know, in advance so I could, uh, not become maybe a Banshee or...

Melissa: What word did you sub demon with?

Paige: Dirt bag. Why? Whaddya doing?

Melissa: Trying to write a spell of my own because there isn't one in the book. Although Aunt Phoebe was the spell master in the family not me. I wish she could help me. Okay Mel get, your thinking cap on.

_She writes something down & scrunches up the paper up. Melissa stands up._

Melissa: Right.

_She gets Paige to stand up._

Melissa: Paige give, me your hand.

_They join hands. She burns the tip of the paper with a lit candle._

Melissa: Okay I hope this works. GUIDED SPIRITS, HEAR OUR PLEA, ANNUL THIS MAGIC LET, IT BE.

Paige: Please let it be.

_Paige's breasts return to normal size. Melissa looks excited as the spells worked._

Melissa: (Excited) Whoa it worked great. 

_Paige looks down & groans._

Paige: Do you think maybe a little too well?

Alleyway

_A man pushes another man against the wall. He holds a knife to his throat._

Innocent man: I'll give you anything you want.

Man: Shut up.

_Two Furies come up behind him & one scratches his back. He spins around & the innocent runs away. The man hears voices in his head. He drops the knife & falls to his knees. The Fury blows smoke in his mouth. He coughs & is engulfed in flames. He disappears. Piper smokes in behind them. They turn around making purring-like noises._

Piper: I've been looking for you.

Dining Room

_Paige & Melissa are there. Melissa's scrying._

Melissa: Come on.

Paige: Why isn't it working?

Melissa: Because mom's not a witch anymore.

Paige: But I thought you said she was half/half?

Melissa: She has to be full blood for us to scry for her.

Paige: Well can't you just scry for evil?

Melissa: Do you know how much evil's running around San Francisco right now?

_She stops scrying._

Melissa: Err mom.

_Cole shimmers in. He's bruised & scratched._

_Looking up Melissa sees him. _

Melissa: Cole. Thank God.

_She goes over & touches his right arm._

Cole: Don't thank me yet.

Paige: You didn't find her?

Cole: I didn't get a chance to. Every time I used my sensing powers, a bounty hunter sensed me. I fought off three of them.

_He sits down at the table._

Cole: I'm sorry.

_Melissa sits next to him smiling._

Melissa: That's okay.

Paige: How if we can't find her?

Cole: What haven't you tried getting Paige to sense her?

Paige: Sense? Whaddya talking about?

Melissa: Cole means as half white lighter you have the ability to sense evil as well as good.

Paige: Then why don't we try it?

Melissa: Because mom's angry not evil.

Cole: Great now what?

_Thinking Paige comes up with an idea. _

Paige: Hey you know that spell Piper cast that found me.

Melissa: The call a lost witch spell? But I said mom's not a witch anymore.

Paige. Yes, but if I can substitute the word 'dirtbag' for 'demon', why can't we substitute the word 'Halliwell' for 'witch' since although we're not that by name we are by blood?

Cole: Would that work?

Melissa: Well, no. Not if she's already looking for a kill. The call won't be strong enough.

Paige: Why not?

Melissa: Because of the pull of evil. When I was a Banshee I felt everyone's pain & the need to kill them was so great it took my dad to stop me from doing that & without something like that I don't think she'll answer the call.

_There's silence._

Paige: Then we'll add bait.

_Paige glances at Cole then looks at Melissa. Melissa looks at Cole & he looks back._

Melissa: What're you kidding me? No.

Paige: The Furies go after evildoers, right?

Melissa: Paige, we can't use Cole as bait. Not when he's hurt.

Cole: Oh, yes we can. It's perfect.

_He stands up & goes near Paige._

Melissa: Cole, you've been a demon for over a century. That's a lot of victims. The pain of their cries alone will kill you.

Cole: Yes, but like you said, I'm not that demon anymore. & if facing my crimes helps saves Piper.

Melissa: Cole, I...

_He sits back down next to her._

Cole: Mel I'd do almost anything for your family. I owe that to Phoebe. But I will not be a coward for you. Please don't ask me to be.

_Nodding her head Melissa agrees. _

Melissa: Alright we'll need some of your blood.

Cole: Okay.

Paige: Knife.

_A knife orbs from the table & into Paige's hand. She holds it out in front of Cole.__Time lapse later Paige & Melissa are staring down at the Book Of Shadows. Melissa's holding a knife above a lit candle._

Paige/Melissa: POWER OF THE HALLIWELL'S RISE, COURSE UNSEEN ACROSS THE SKIES, COME TO US WHO CALL YOU NEAR.

Alleyway

_The Furies are touching Piper's hair. Piper's wearing fury clothes & has talons on her face. She hears Paige & Melissa chanting._

Paige/Melissa: COME TO US & SETTLE HERE. BLOOD TO BLOOD WE SUMMON THEE, BLOOD TO BLOOD RETURN TO ME.

Piper: I know where evil dwells.

Hallway

_Paige, Melissa & Cole are there. Cole's pacing as Paige's looking at Melissa's guns down in her side arms. Melissa notices them. _

Melissa: Are you okay Paige?

Paige: Yeah I'm just not friendly with guns.

Melissa: Oh there just for my protection Paige as my powers aren't active as your's & mom's are. Don't worry I won't use them unless I have to.

Paige: Okay.

_Turning round she looks at Cole._

Melissa: Are you sure about this?

Cole: I'm good at a lot of things. Waiting's not one of them.

_Paige makes a noise & throws her arms down._

Melissa: Whaddya doing Paige?

Paige: I'm trying to do that orb thingy you & Leo could do. But I can't seem to get the hang of it, though.

Melissa: You won't, not yet. It takes quite a while to learn to do that.

Cole: Or you can just.

_Cole yells in Paige's face which makes her scream & orb in & out._

Cole: Do that of course.

Paige: What happened?

Melissa: Cole made you orb by fear response.

Paige: Really?

_Melissa nods her head._

Melissa: Yep. So you may've to do that until me & dad can teach you how to do it probably.

Paige: Alright that shouldn't be too difficult.

Melissa: Good. Then we'll orb, astral project, & juggle knives if we have to long enough to keep the Furies distracted from Cole.

Paige: Okay but how do we un-demon Piper when she gets here?

Melissa: Well, we do the same thing dad did with me when I was a Banshee we get her to admit what's wrong & close the portal of unexpressed fury.

Cole: Unexpressed? She's been raging for days.

Melissa: That's 'cause there's something she's not saying which she needs to.

Paige: Which's what?

Melissa: I think I've an idea what.

_Cole yells out in pain & drops to his knees. He hears voices. Melissa kneels beside him._

Melissa: (Concerned) Cole.

Cole: They're close?

_Paige gets scared & orbs out. Melissa stands up._

Melissa: Paige?

_Paige orbs back in._

Paige: I did it again.

Cole: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

_A Fury barges in through the front door. Melissa goes towards her & kicks her, away knocking her down. She gets up & attacks Melissa. Melissa blocks a few times & kicks her back down. She pulls out one of her guns & aims it at the Fury. Piper & the other Fury appear behind Melissa near Cole. Paige calls out._

Paige: Mel!

_Melissa spins around & sees them two. Projecting in behind them astral Melissa speaks. _

Astral Melissa: Nice decoy, mom but your goanna have to do better than that.

_She kicks her away from Cole then does the same with the other. Real Melissa goes over to Cole as her astral self gangs up on Piper & the Fury. _

Real Melissa: Cole. Come on. Come on.

_Another Fury smokes in it front of Cole & real Melissa. _

Paige: Lamp!

_The lamp orbs, out & flies across the room hitting the Fury. She turns around._

Paige: Sorry.

_The Fury goes over to her._

Paige: Really sorry.

_Cole throws an energy ball at the Fury killing it then aims another at the Fury fighting alongside Piper with astral Melissa killing that one also. Astral Melissa disappears then Piper pushes real Melissa outta the way & scratches Cole's chest. Melissa aims one gun at Piper & speaks._

Melissa: Cole's not your problem, mom, & you know it.

_Piper goes towards Melissa ready to attack her. _

Melissa: Stop right there or I'll shoot.

_Not listening Piper continues advancing forward. Melissa fires a warning shoot which just grazes the couch behind missing Piper. Horrified Paige calls for the book._

Paige:Book!

_The Book of Shadows orbs to her. She starts flipping through it. _

Paige: Please let there be something in here.

Melissa: I don't wanna do this mom.

_She aims at Piper next. Cole gets an energy ball ready to shoot Piper._

Melissa: Cole, don't!

_He stops the energy ball. Melissa continues talking to Piper whilst still holding the gun._

Melissa: I know what you think mom. You think I abandoned you. You think it's my fault aunt Prue & Phoebe died. You blame me only you won't admit it.

_Piper grabbing the gun throws it away then sends Melissa flying straight into a cabinet, smashing it. Piper goes over to Paige._

Paige: You don't want to kill me, Piper, you don't even know me.

_Cole goes over to Melissa making sure she's alright. _

Paige: It's not about me or Mel is it?

Melissa: Dad!

_Leo or_bs _in. Piper tries to scratch Paige, but she orbs out & back in behind Piper. Piper spins around._

Paige: Mel's not the person who abandoned you. It's your sisters, isn't it?

_Piper grabs Paige by the neck._

Melissa: Dad, do something.

_Leo grabs Piper and Paige and orbs out._

Cole: Where'd he take them?

Melissa: To what mom's really angry at.

San Francisco Monastery 

_Leo orbs in with Piper & Paige. Piper backs away when she sees Prue & Phoebe's plaque._

Paige: Tell them, Piper. It's all right to hate them.

_Piper tries to get out but the doors are locked._

Paige: You should hate them. When my parents died, I hated them for it. I was alone, & I hated them. It is okay to hate Phoebe & Prue.

_Piper looks at Paige._

Piper: How dare you!

_She runs over to Prue & Phoebe's plaques & bangs on them._

Piper: How dare you both go & die on me & leave me here all alone? Please come back. I need you both.

_She starts crying._

Piper: (Crying) Please come back.

_She screams & sinks down on the ground. Piper sits there & bawls. She changes back to normal. Leo kneels down beside her._

Leo: Its okay, honey. It's okay.

Piper: No Leo it's not okay. They risked their whole lives never thinking what would happen to me or Mel if they went.

_Paige starts crying for the sisters she never knew._

Leo: I know sweetie.

Piper: How could they both think I could live without them?

_Leo hugs her. Tears well up in Paige's, eyes as she looks at Prue & Phoebe's plaques._

Cole's Room Thursday Tenth September

_Cole & Melissa are bagging up Phoebe's things into black bags._

Cole: So everything went alright in the end?

Melissa: Eventually yeah. Paige's a lot tougher than she makes out.

_Cole smiles at her._

Cole: (Smiling) Yeah well she's a Halliwell so she can take on anything.

Melissa: Yeah she can.

_She looks at some stuff laid out beside her._

Melissa: Hey do you want me to bung all this jewellery in there?

_Melissa points to the black bag in front of her._

Cole: If you want unless you or Piper, want it of course or anything else here.

Melissa: I don't know. It'd feel weird wearing her stuff you know.

Cole: No that's okay I understand. I was just asking.

Melissa: That's alright. It's good you're donating all this to the Salvation Army.

Cole: Yeah well it's what Phoebe would've done & as I said we can't hang onto their stuff forever otherwise we won't move on.

_Melissa smiles at him. _

Melissa: (Smiling) Exactly.

_Looking at Phoebe's stuff Cole pauses. _

Cole: Its goanna be so final you know when all this's gone.

_Melissa touches his right shoulder sympathetically. _

Melissa: Yeah but you can still keep some of her stuff.

Cole: Like the picture of me & her in the park last winter.

Melissa: Precisely.

_Looking down at the photo he cries. _

Cole: (Crying) God I miss her so much.

_Pulling him close Melissa hugs him._

Melissa: I know you do. But you'll still have me, mom, dad & Paige.

Cole: Yeah of course.

_Pulling away Melissa looks at him. _

Melissa: Okay I'm just, goanna go downstairs & get some more bags. Will you be alright here?

_Cole nods his head at her._

Cole: I will be.

Melissa: Good I'll be back soon.

_Getting up off the floor she leaves the room. _

Kitchen

_Piper's there, pouring a cup of coffee. Leo walks in. _

Leo: Hey honey did you sleep alright?

Piper: Yeah, I did actually better than I have in a while. So what're you doing here then?

Leo: Looking for Mel. I've a message from the Elders.

_Melissa comes in looking for some bags._

Melissa: Oh yeah whaddya they want?

_Going over to a cupboard she gets out a black bag. _

Leo: Actually they want you to teach Paige.

Melissa: Teach Paige what?

Leo: How to be half whitelighter & develop her powers.

Piper: Why can't you do that Leo?

Leo: Because I have other charges Piper & Mel's more experienced in that area so they thought it was better if you don't, mind doing it that is.

Melissa: No I don't mind.

Leo: Thanks sweetie.

Melissa: That's okay. God its quiet, without Aunt Prue & Phoebe isn't it? Early & late it's just really, really quiet.

Piper: Yeah Prue was always the first one up & Phoebe was the last, then Phoebe was the first one down & Prue was the last. God it's strange, the things you miss. So, how scary was I?

_Leo & Melissa laughs. Piper sits next to them._

Leo: Heck, I've seen worse.

Melissa: & I've been worse. But Paige wow.

Piper: She completely freaked.

Leo: No, she handled it... better than most people would. She saved your life. She's definitely a Halliwell, last name or no.

Piper: I know I haven't been the most welcoming & I don't blame you Mel for nearly shooting me it's just I miss your aunts so much & find it hard opening up to someone else. With everything that happens in our lives, love just feels like an invitation for more pain.

Melissa: Well then maybe you don't start with love. Maybe you just start with thanks.

South Bay Social Services

_Piper walks in holding a basket of muffins. She spots Paige at her desk & walks over to her. She puts the basket on her desk. Paige looks up surprised at her. She looks in the basket._

Paige: Muffins. Thanks.

Piper: Busywork. I'm best in the kitchen. Prue was the one that chased demons & me & Phoebe followed her.

_Paige sees Donnie._

Paige: Man, he's like a whole new Donnie. Wow that memory dust must really work.

_Piper looks over at Donnie. He smiles & walks past them._

Piper: Yes it does. He's a miracle worker, that husband of mine.

Paige: So, how're you?

Piper: I've had, bad hours.

_She sits down._

Piper: & hours that aren't quite so bad. I guess you know how it is.

Paige: Yeah. When my parents died, there were days when I didn't think I'd quite survive the sadness. It'll never be okay that their gone, Piper. But I promise it'll get better.

Piper: Yeah that's what Mel said also.

Paige: Hey no wonder her, & Cole get on so well together.

Piper: Well when you were together in the future & had kids also you will do.

_Paige's shocked hearing this._

Paige: (Shocked) Mel & Cole were together when?

Piper: In her future years after me, Prue & Phoebe died. She doesn't really talk about it.

Paige: Wow, are there anymore secrets I should know about.

Piper: Not really no.

_Piper sees scratches on Paige's neck._

Piper: You know Leo could fix that for you.

Paige: Na it's my first war wound. I think I'll wear it with pride.

Piper: Unfortunately in this family, it won't be the last.

Paige: Well, every family has its pros & its cons. A couple of demon battles in exchange for the power to clear up my friend's skin? I'd say it's worth it.

Piper: The power to what?

_They see Lila & Billy chatting across the room. Lila flirts a little._

Paige: He's cute, isn't he? Well, you should've seen him yesterday.

_Paige laughs._

Piper: Okay, you saved my life, so I guess we're even on the Book of Shadows swipe, but, Paige, there are rules to being a witch, rules that you'll have to learn & follow.

Paige: Well, not to be difficult, but... you're married to our White lighter & have a half demon living with you. So, on balance, maybe my friend can stay cute?

Piper: Okay.

_Mr. Cowan comes up to them._

Mr. Cowan: My, my, my. That pile looks about the same size as it did about an hour ago.

_Piper stands up._

Piper: Oh, that was my fault. I distracted her with muffins.

Mr. Cowan: & you are?

_Piper looks at Paige then back at Mr. Cowan._

Piper: I'm her sister.

_Piper smiles at Paige & leaves the office. Paige smiles a little to herself._

The End


End file.
